In material handling systems, accumulation of articles into groups, often called slugs or trains, reduces delays in material handling by temporarily stopping or holding articles and then releasing them in coordination with other subsystems of the material handling system, including, for example, other accumulators. Improving the efficiency of an accumulation system can improve the material handling performance by improving accuracy and throughput.